Wandering Minds
by The Ampharos
Summary: This story takes place approximately 15 years after Chardon's time at the Lake. It chronicles what happened during the years after his departure from the Lake, and also chronicles what has happened to his various friends.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Chardon was laying under a palm leaf, relaxing in the shade. He was keeping a wary eye out for predators, especially the Arboks, who would have easily taken him out as a quick lunch. Arboks were notorious for picking off sick and weakly Charmeleons, although they would never attack a healthy one. One had attacked one of hes siblings a few years back. He was badly injured, but he lived thanks to their father. Their father, Chardoron, had been very well known for his flame attacks.

Their mother wasn't all that bad herself. Chardon didn't like thinking of hi smother, or his father for that matter. What he had veen told was that the humans had captured both of them… how long had it been, 14 years? To think that the humans would have been able to capture one fully grown charizard, much less two, under law, considering they were an endangered species, didn't seem possible. But he had learned what had happened during his time in the Lake Eerie area.

Chardon looked up at the sky, It was starting to get a little overcast. Just the thing he needed now. Rain. It wasn't a good thing for a charmeleon to get caught in the rain. The thought of rain brought back a memory of a story that had been passed through his family about a Charmander in the care of legendary Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum.

He'd been told that Ash had found the Charmander under a leaf in the middle of a rainstorm. The trainer had told it to stay and wait for him to return. He never returned. Ash had found the Charmander at its last stretch of life, and had sent it to a Pokémon Center. The Charmander did eventually find its trainer again, but decided to stay with Ash. That Charmander eventually evolved to be a powerful Charizard. That Charizard was Chardon's great-great-grandfather. Chardon was glad to be part of his family, even though he had never seen him in person.

He sighed, and got up. He figured now would be as good a time as any to fund shelter just in case it did rain. God, he wished he had his family back… He started walking towards the cave that he called home for the time being.

His tail swished back and forth, the flame brightening ever so slowly as he walked. The Charmeleon was bored, but wary. Even if he was more powerful at this stage, he still had to watch out for predators.

His nose suddenly went into overdrive. There was a smell he hadn't smelled in what seemed like ages… a _Char-type _smell. He hadn't smelled it since he had left Char, Dante, and Yuusei in the Lake Eerie area over 10 years ago… Those had been fun days. Although a bit stressful…

A drop of water hit and stung on his forehead, and he decided that now was not a good time for reminiscing. He quickened his pace to the cave, as the rain started coming down. He had just made it to the mouth of the cave when the sky unloaded on him. "Whew… That was a lucky shot, if I do say so myself."

As he sat out the rain, his mind drifted back to the good ole days, back to Chirin and Azalea… back when they were all one big group…. Why had he left again? Oh yes… he had… unfinished business… to attend to. A sneer curled up at those thoughts. ~And what exactly was that business, Chardon? Go and find family that doesn't exist anymore? The only family you had, you left behind. There is no more. Your parents were killed. You don't even know where your brother is. Why even bother? ~… "Because I care…"

"What do you care about?" A voice in the background had replied to his statement. Chardon jumped about a foot before he recognized the voice. He peered into the darkness, vaguely making out a tall slender form; graceful, but powerfully built. " … Xeon?" The shadow's head bowed slowly. "Well, you're a face I never would have expected to see around here. How've ya been?" The Mewtwo stepped out of the shadow to reveal a scarred face and body from many a battle. "I may look a mess, but I'm still Xeon…."


	2. Chapter 2: Past Falsity

Chardon laughed despite his surprise. "Wow…  This is …this is awesome! Old times back again, eh?"  The almost evolved Charmeleon still retained his childish attitude from charmander-hood. Xeon had to smile. " I've had my share of bad days but to answer your previous question in a better light, I've been fine, other than having to grow up real fast…" He closed his eyes, as the memories from his most recent encounter resurfaced and his old scars burned livid. He had thought the bad experiences at Lake Eerie would pass and everything would be better, but those had only been precursors. Only precursors to the terror he had been about to face… an old terror relived. "…To tell you that I've been fine would be a lie. In fact, it would be the farthest from the truth… After you left the lake, I stayed with Chirin* and the others for a time after that. During that time, I honed my telepathic skills, my pyro-kinetic abilities, all my skills basically… but most of all, the skills I would need if the rumor of evolution were true, and as you can see it was." He gestured to his own body. 

Chardon blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "So I wasn't the only one who evolved, I guess." He looked around the cave he called home. Had Xeon been here the whole time? You never knew with psychics. He might have just teleported or… something. Xeon raised an eyebrow. "No, I haven't been here the whole time, just the majority of it while you hunted." At Chardon's surprised look, Xeon chuckled. "You forget that I read minds? Or you just not think about it?" He winked.

Chardon gave a nervous laugh. "Eh heh… heh… Ah, no I… uh…yeah, I didn't think about it… yeah, that's it." Xeon raised his eyebrow again. "Yeah, ok Chardon. You just go on not thinking… It'd be the same as old times." He winked, and resumed his story. "Anyway, the memories that I possessed about the murder, if you will, of my family at that damned lab; how the Unown had killed them…ripped their bodies apart like rag-dolls with their psychic power… they had been implanted in my head. It hadn't happened, at least not that way. Yes they had been killed, but not by the Unown…" He shuddered, as the moment he had realized what had actually done the deed… or more precisely, who... replayed itself over and over in his mind. The Unown hadn't done it, as much as he wished it had happened that way, but no. It hadn't been Unown, human, or other Pokémon… it had been himself. "I may not be able to tell you this… for your own safety as well as mine… but no, the Unown didn't do it…" His throat closed on him as he choked on the words…" …I… did it." 

Chardon reeled back like he had been hammered in the stomach by a bettering ram. "You…?! But… how ?!" Xeon ducked down, as he found he couldn't look the Charmeleon in the eye… He couldn't even look his own friend in the eye as he talked. "I don't know…. how it happened… I only found out that I had been their killer. Take it as destroying a species without getting your hands dirty. My family and I were the only members of my species left… The workers at the lab tampered with my mind to turn me on my own family! They watched as I destroyed my own lifeblood… the very fountain from which I came… they sat back as my psychic powers tore their bodies apart one by one…_Piece …by…piece!_" He clenched his eyes shut at the sight of the now fresh memory, fully intact, and fully correct.  

Chardon gave the character in front of him a dark look. A long, low growl escaped his throat as he thought. This wasn't the Xeon he knew. That carefree, innocent, playful white fluff-ball was still out there somewhere… this sulking, sad form in front of him who claimed to be Xeon couldn't be… Something in the back of Chardon's mind clicked; something released in his mind, and he no longer had much control of his own body. Chardon's facial expression changed from that of a scared but inquisitive Charmeleon into that of one darkly possessed. A deep, evil laugh resounded from the Charmeleon's glowing chest as he began to speak, "You don't honestly believe you could be capable of killing anything, do you? Xeon Bria… the great destroyer of the Mew race? No, I think not! That title wouldn't fit a character with twice your mind. No, you had nothing to do with the death of your family." 

Xeon's head whipped around. "What do you know? You weren't there! You wouldn't know! How would you…?" Wait… that wasn't Chardon!  Chardon wasn't that cynical or evil; and then he recognized the voice… Ieron! If Xeon hadn't learned the truth, he would have been surprised. But the truth had been revealed, so the feeling instead was madness and hatred. He growled, an unusual gesture coming from a psychic like him. "You! You were … the one… controlling me!" 

Chardon's borrowed face twisted into a look of mockery and hatred. "Very good, you figured it out. Yes, I was the one who 'tore their bodies apart one by one…' as you so _eloquently_ put it…" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I am rather amazed you made it this far without committing suicide… I mean, you must have known about your deed, or, dare I say, _mis-_deed, for quite some time… ha ha ha…." Xeon bared his teeth, and almost sent out a devastating psywave, but stopped himself in time. "…You're lucky that is a friend's body you have, or you would no longer be talking…"

Chardon/Ieron laughed maniacally, a hideous sound coming from Chardon's Charmeleon voice. "Oh, is that right? Oh, no, no… I don't think so. You wouldn't do it and you know it, because he is also linked to your past…. _brother_."  The word brother was said in a voice super-saturated with hatred.

Now it was Xeon's turn to be taken aback. Brother? What could he mean… by……

**_~… NO! T_****_HAT CAN'T BE TRUE!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE PART OF MY FAMILY!! NO ONE IN MY FAMILY COULD BE SO CRUEL!! _****_~_**Chardon/Ieron sneered**. ~Y****OU BETTER BELIEVE IT'S TRUE. WHY ELSE WOULD I COME TO YOU? DO YOU THINK I NEED YOU? IF YOU DO, YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN, _FRIEND_!  I DON'T AND … ~**Xeon didn't think twice before sending a psywave straight at Chardon's head. ~ **_G_****_ET OUT OF HIS HEAD!!!_** **~ **Ieron screamed, along with Chardon, at the impact of the Mewtwo's attack. "Argghh… This isn't over, Xeon! I will return!" 

Chardon's body went limp as Ieron escaped his consciousness. Xeon looked down with concern at his fallen companion… Then his concern changed to wonder and bewilderment.


	3. Chapter 3: Revolutionary Idea

The young Charmeleon was lost in the black oblivion that was the unknown of his own mind. That presence, Ieron, had disrupted him, and Xeon's attack didn't help matters. Now he had to find his way back, and it wasn't an easy task. Unbeknownst to Chardon, his body was undergoing a change. Xeon had been keeping a very keen watch on the ailing Charmeleon, watching for any signs that he might have been returning to consciousness. At the moment, he was not getting a single sign. Then, Xeon happened to look at Chardon's body, and what he saw made him jump. 

Chardon's body was changing before Xeon's eyes. The stocky build and squat features that Chardon's Charmeleon body had consisted of were stretching out and firming up and becoming a whole new body altogether. 

Chardon, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on to his body in the world above. All he knew was that he was lost. He remembered the last episode like this, back when he was still with Chirin for that short time. Chirin had called to him several times before he finally got free of the dark possession. This time, however, it seemed different. He was getting through it, all right, but he was also changing, both physically and mentally.  The physical changes were unknown to him at the moment, but his mind was another story. His primitive Charmeleon instincts were slowly being replaced by more mature, responsible, and sensible instincts that seemed to go along with adulthood.

A thought crossed his mind, and it was an amazing one. Could this be…evolution? Was it possible? He was joining the ranks of his grandfathers before him, and his father, Char… He was becoming Charizard… and it was awesome. Xeon's ever widening eyes were trained on the changing Chardon's body; eyes which widened ever so much more, as wings sprouted from the back, and the transformation was complete. 

The Charizard's eyes twitched, and then his face frowned as he regained consciousness. "Xeon…?" Xeon nodded. "Yeah, I'm here. Don't worry. It's ok. You're fine…. Although you've changed…." _Changed? How? _As he got to his feet, Chardon's new Charizard face picked up an air of confusion. "How have I changed?" He didn't notice that Xeon's face was now a lot closer to him. Xeon half grinned, half bared his teeth.  " Feel your face, and then, if that doesn't satisfy you, feel behind you." Chardon felt his face, then felt behind him. His eyes widened again. "You mean… I evolved??" Xeon nodded. "Yep, you donned a new look and everything. Welcome to the world I just left… You can fly now, you know. I say its time you went back to the Lake. You have family to find, and I'm sure they will be glad to see you. It has been about 10 years, no?" Chardon thought back a bit to when he had left them. "Yeah, it's about that… but I don't know If I'm ready to do it or not… I don't think I could fly on my own to the Lake… It's so far away." 

Xeon just shook his head. "That's been your problem. At least, since I met you. You've always given up when you didn't think you could do it. If the task was big, that is. Little things you had no problem with. _Relax._ You can always land and walk, if you really want to… but I don't think you will, because you'll be finding flying to be too much fun." Chardon looked hard at the Mewtwo's stone face. "… Ok. I'll go. But do you want to come with me? I'm sure you could fly psychically, like before." 

Xeon looked down a bit, but shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt, and it would give someone to watch your ass… Ok, I'll come. Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when they see what the "purtee kitty" became…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Stars in the Sky

Not too long after Chardon and Xeon took flight, they came upon a clearing spattered with blood. It immediately set off alarms in Chardon's head. He looked over at Xeon, and yelled his intention. "I'm gonna land! That doesn't look right!" Before Xeon could reply, Chardon started the spiraling descent to the ground. "Careful! You don't know what's down there!" Xeon let himself fall towards the ground as well. 

Chardon landed with a thump, and immediately entered a crouching position. He looked around warily. Not seeing anyone, he let out a soft growling call, to see if anyone was around. He strained his ears for even the smallest replying cry. He was quivering with almost uncontrollable energy, and restlessness. The moment was so tense that when he heard the small reply, his breath exploded out like a balloon. He had held his breath and forgotten to exhale. It took him a minute to determine if what he had heard was real or not. He again sent out the call, and sure enough, there was an answer! "…Are you OK?" Chardon called softly. He listened intently for the reply. He heard a soft thump behind him and looked. Xeon had landed. Chardon held a claw up to his snout and directed the Mewtwo to be silent. Xeon raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Chardon looked back at the direction of the last call, and blinked. …Was that a club? Yes, it was a club… that could only be Cubone… He slowly rose to his feet, and duck-walked his way over to the club, calling out once again. This time he got an almost instant reply. "… Mama gon'na… papa gon'na… bring'a famma'kin back?" It _was_ a Cubone…and a young one at that. He could recognize Big'a Fleck's language anywhere. Chardon got down on his knees and crawled up to the source of the voice. "Gone? …What happened? Were they… hurt?" 

The young Cubone looked up at Chardon through her bone mask. "Famma'kin keel'ed… by'a big'a fiyaa-flame… like'a you… butt'a norra." Chardon looked down. "I'm sorry. I would bring them back, if I could… Do you have a name?" The Cubone proudly stuck out her chest as she said her name. "My name'a ees'a Starra'na Fleck." Chardon smiled at her. She reminded him so much of the first time him and Big'a fleck met. "Ees good to meet'a you, Starra-Na Fleck. My name'a ess'a Chardon. I ees'a beeg'a fiyaa-flame." Starra looked at Chardon with joy. "Chardon speak'a Bangaa? Charra'don ees'a Starra'na fren." Xeon shook his head, smiling. Chardon never ceased to amaze him. 

Starra-Na Fleck looked up at Chardon. "…Fiyaa-flame Chardon ees'a fatha'kin now…or norra?" Chardon couldn't refuse her; he didn't have the heart. "Yess'a. Chardon ees'a fatha'kin…" He didn't know how to finish this in Bangaa, so he finished it normally. " …until the River underground stops flowing."

He grinned a bit. His Bangaa tongue was rusty, as he hadn't had to use it in almost 15 years. He went back to the native Pokéon tongue. "If you want, you can come with us. We'll take care of you. I promise…" 

He looked at her and the small beginnings of the feelings of fatherly love crept into his mind. He went into his own native tongue, the tongue of Chah. He said a blessing for the little one. * Ra, Cha'ra Na Chah charanec Iza'chara, Starra'na. * 

Starra'na half crawled, half walked over to a nearby hole in the ground, and pulled out a skull that seemed to be intended for a mask. She came back, and held it out to Chardon. "Wear'a this onna' fiyaa-flame head. Geev'a yorra strenth." She held the mask up to him, and he took it with a little hesitation. "Thank you, Starra'na." 

He slowly positioned the mask over his snout and head, as not to break it, until it fit rather snug over his head. It was an eerie fit…almost like it was made for him…for his species… It was a Charizard's skull. That only made the moment more uncomfortable, but it was ok. 

He held out a clawed hand for Starra'na. "Grab on, and hold tight!" She took his claw, and he hoisted her up onto a position on his shoulders. With a mighty flap of his wings, he leapt up into the air, and resumed the journey to the Lake. This seemed like it would turn out to be a rather interesting reunion… 

…The trio of travelers had been in the air for quite a time. The only sounds that could be heard at the moment were the flap of Chardon's wings and the onrush of wind as Xeon, Chardon, and his charge soared high above all of the human villages. Thanks to Xeon's barrier, the humans on the ground couldn't see the two in the air, which was a good thing for both Chardon and Xeon; Xeon more than Chardon, as Xeon was one of the most elusive collector's pieces. Chardon himself was a rare spectacle. His colors made him extremely valuable, seeing as they were not the normal Charizard orange. 

Char looked over his shoulder at the Cubone resting comfortably between his wing bones, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Are you OK back there? I can carry you, if you want." 

Starra'na shook her head. "Norra, thats'a ok. Plen'a comfortable here'a, thanks." Char smiled again and looked back at his flight path. "Ok. But you just tell me when you get tired of riding up there, and Ill carry you." She nodded. 

Xeon flew up close to Char, and sent him a telepathic message, so Starra'na couldn't hear. ~**_Well, this is starting to sound very familiar, don't you think? _**~ Char blinked. Xeon sent another message. ~**_ There's a mental link between us, so you can talk with me now._** ~ Char looked back toward the horizon. **~ ****_Ok… I still don't understand your powers… So what do you mean by familiar? Like… with me and Char? … Well, not exactly you, but yes. …Look at her. She's an orphaned Cubone. You're a Charizard… doesn't that sound odd? You, a Charizard, being father to a Cubone? … _****_Why would that be odd? There've been many interspecies families. It wouldn't be any different than Tachi's children or Bladerunner's. You know their families… …Yes, but they are different… Those children were of their own bloodline… Starra'na is not your family… Never mind. We'll talk about it later… I'm closing the link…~_**

The conversation got Chardon's mind working. He sighed. This looked like something he would be pondering over for a while. _Oh well… don't concern yourself about it too much, Chardon. You have to look over her now, whether Xeon likes it or not._

He looked out ahead of him, and at the sky. It was getting late, and they had a lot of traveling to do. He looked over to Xeon. "Hey, we're gonna have to land. It's late, and I don't feel safe flying at night right now… Ok?" Xeon rolled his eyes. He smiled and shook his head as he answered. "Heh, you're a wuss… Yeah, it's fine. There's a human town down below us. It's one that we've been at before, if you want to land there." 

Chardon looked down, and scanned the area for a safe landing spot. "No choice. As much as I was taught to hate humans, they may be able to help us find shelter. Come on." He tucked his wings close, and dived down towards the village.


End file.
